Gangs of New York: Born in the Streets
by JonesStrikeBackScottVamp
Summary: In 1817, Bill "the Butcher" Cutting is born amongst a great battle. 24 years later, in 1841, Bill has grown into a strong young man, an apprentice to his father's butcher shop and a morally good man. With the Irish immigrants coming to America, Bill's father strongly spews messages of hate against them to Bill, but against his father's word, Bill soon falls for a young Irish woman.
1. Born in the Streets

**********Character Descriptions:  
**

**William Cutting** - A young man, born July 11, 1817. A man born in America, around blood, raised to fight. He would eventually grow to become known as Bill "the Butcher" Cutting and be feared by many from the Five Points.

**Jack Cutting** - Bill's father. Jack "the Brute" Cutting. A warrior who opposes immigration with a passion and fights to keep the Five Points to the Americans.

**Rachel McTeague** - A young Irish immigrant. A woman whom Bill falls in love with, but who his father widely disproves of.

**Riley McTeague** - The father of Rachel and nemesis of Jack Cutting. Riley "the Irishman" McTeague. Coming to America from Ireland, he was attempting to settle his family into a new, fresh start, but instead found Jack Cutting.

**Connor Vallon** - "Priest" Vallon, as he would later be known, journeyed to the Five Points along with Riley McTeague. At first choosing to avoid the fighting, he attempted to settle into a normal life among the people of the Points.

**Martha Cutting** - Bill's mother, who died giving birth to him after being wounded during a battle in the Five Points.

* * *

**********Paradise Square**  


**__****Five Points, Manhattan, New York - July 11, 1817 - Morning**

Two large crowds gather at opposite ends of Paradise Square in the Five Points. One wearing a notably high amount of green clothing and the other carrying an obvious anger amongst them. Two men step forward from the groups, one a tall man with a dark, short boxed beard and dark medium hair. He has brown eyes and a large chunk of his left ear is missing. He carries a knife and a hook. The other warrior is a shorter man, but brute in strength. He sports a small, dark goatee and a long head of dark hair. He has green eyes and a scar across his mouth. He carries an axe in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Is this where we settle our differences, Jack?" the latter, Irishman, Riley McTeage, speaks. "Is that how our feud at last finally fades?"

"Our feud won't fade, McTeague," the tall brutal warrior, Jack Cutting, breaks his silence. "Not as long as there is Irish blood to be spilled on our land."

"This land is here for all men. For all men...are created equal," McTeague slyly retorts.

"Not in the Five Points. In the Five Points, the natives claim supreme ruling. Anyone who sees flaw in that statement, shall meet my blade," Cutting angrily defends.

As the argument between the Brute and the Irishman continues, a beautiful young woman holds her impregnated belly, sitting in the corner of the street. A doctor is at her side, preparing to deliver her child.

"There may be a small few of us now, Jack...but mark my words..." McTeague cocks his head and grins. "...more of us are sure to follow in the coming years. You must be prepared for this."

"I indeed shall, with the training of my offspring," Jack laughingly mentions the pregnancy of his beloved. "My child will become a fierce warrior and fighter of the Irish invasion, mark my words."

The crowd behind Jack begin to cheer in support of his plan. The Irish crowd returns with their own set of boos and negative profanities.

"Well as that may be, Cutting, the Irish will one day have great warriors of their own...and just as you will be..." McTeague stands firm in his argument. "...your child will be put down like the beast it'll become."

Angering Jack with his last statement, the mad Brute charges the Irish crowd, with his allies standing behind him, shocked at his lone wolf dash. They soon after begin to follow him as the Irish crowd charges in return. The Brute slashes at McTeague's head, but a quick dodge causes Jack to impales his knife into a different Irishman, chopping open his chest.

Jack's wife begins to push, the doctor helping her with her delivery. Motioning his hands to continue the constant breathing she has been doing for the past few minutes. She is not far from delivering her child into this violent environment.

McTeague strikes his axe at Jack, but merely wounds him, slicing into the his right hip-bone. Jack returns with an elbow into McTeague's nose, drawing blood. McTeague headbutts Jack and kicks him back, turning to block and deflect a native's blow. He impales the man with his knife and throws him into Jack, who was just charging at McTeague from the left.

McTeague is forced to fight off another native, slicing off the man's right hand and kneeing him in the neck. He throws the native down as Jack snatches onto his left hand with his hook-blade. Jack pulls McTeague close to him and imbeds his knife into his right knee, causing him to fall to the ground. Jack grabs the back of McTeague's neck and headbutts him three times.

With the blood making it hard for McTeague to see, he blindly swings his axe and knife, managing to hit Jack once in the belly, but not doing any serious damage, only leaving a light scratch. Jack kicks McTeague to the ground, spins his knife around and throws it down in an impaling motion, but McTeague rolls out of the way and quickly wipes the blood from his eyes.

As he lifts his weapons to block in front of him, Jack dives down towards him with his hook. McTeague barely manages to block the attack and struggles to hold the Brute off.

"How does it feel, McTeague?" Jack smiles through the blood on his face. "You've lost you Irish-fuckin'-prick."

"I'd bleed for my country. I'd bleed out for it, Jack," McTeague smiles through his wounds. "Would you bleed for yours?"

This causes a rage in Jack. He screams, spewing blood from his mouth as he lifts his knife from the ground and raises it, ready to end the Irish enemy in front of him. As he does, he hears the cry of a young baby. He turns to his right to see his beloved and the doctor holding a newborn child...his child. This distraction gives McTeague the time to kick Jack back and manage to stand, though with a major limp.

"I'll end you like I'll later end that piece of shit," McTeague points to Jack's child. "I will prevent the birth of anything like you, Cutting."

"Let's see to it you do it quickly, hm?" Jack nods with an uncaring expression. "I've got business to attend to."

McTeague lunges at Jack, but the Brute catches his left hand and snaps his wrist. He kicks out Jack's right knee and knees him in the jaw, breaking it. He throws his enemy to the ground and holsters his weapons. He rushes over to his wife and newborn child as the battle rages behind him and McTeague attempts to move.

"What is it, doc'?" Cutting questions with a slight hint of joy. "What be the gender of my child?"

"It's a boy, Jack," the doctor answers his question with a sad tone. "A boy."

"That's good, Daniel," Cutting smiles as he places a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Very fucking good indeed, Daniel Moore."

The doctor, Daniel turns to Martha Cutting, Jack's beloved, causing confusion in Jack's eyes.

"What is it?" Jack questions his friend, before turning to his wife.

Her eyes are opened with emptiness, but a smile has taken over her face.

"She's gone, Jack," the doctor informs Jack of his loss. "I'm sorry, but she's gone."

Jack quietly begins to shed a few tears while taking his son in one arm. With the other, he draws his knife and impales it into the doctor's stomach. It isn't long before the doctor falls to the ground and begins to pass on, but Jack only looks into the eyes of his new son. The battle has ended behind him with many deaths, much blood and no true victor. McTeague has managed to crawl his way back to his allies and escape the battle with massive wounds, but alive.

Jack cradles his son in his arms as tears overtake him. He rocks his crying son to calm him, but the Brute is too much of a fright to the poor boy, he causes much fear in him and the crying continues to Jack's annoyance.

"Be calm, my son," Jack whispers to his boy. "You're a Cutting man...Cutting men are warriors. In time, you will get there, my son...but now, just for now, sleep easy."

* * *

**_Gangs of New York: Born in the Streets_**


	2. Love of the Irish

**********Cutting Butcher Shop**  


**__****Five Points, Manhattan, New York - August 28, 1846 - Afternoon**

Standing in a butcher shop, two men, father Jack Cutting and his son, William Cutting are chopping meat. Their surrounding is many corpses of animals with their blood drenching the floors. Bill and Jack wear aprons to guard their clothing of the mess.

"You know, I'm tired of working in a butcher shop all day," Bill breaks the silence of the shop. "Are you trying to make me into a monster? Addict me to blood? Throw me on the battlefield against the Irish?"

"There's more to life than this, Bill. All Cutting men have been fighters," Jack explains to his son. "You seem to be the one who wants to break our family heritage."

"I have no anger against the Irish," Bill ignores his father's words. "They never did anything to hurt me."

"There was a knife wound in your mother's belly. It was a day when we fought the Irish for control of the Points. An Irish bloodsucker is the reason your mother isn't here today, Bill," Jack places a hand on his son's own. "I will find the Irish-fucking-prick who slit her, mark my words, boy."

"There's more to life than revenge," Bill removes his father's hand. "There's love. You're not even certain that it was an Irishman who took her life."

"I'm more certain than fuckin' death is, Bill. Love," Jack laughs and scoffs off the thought. "Love is for the warriors without skill, for the bloodied bitches kicked down in the dirt."

"Love is for everyone, dad," Bill shakes his head in shame. "That's the whole point."

Bill removes his apron, grabs his hat and leaves the room. Jack shakes his head in dismay at his son. "When your lover dies, come back and tell me the same thing," Jack laughs.

* * *

**********Cutting Butcher Shop/Outside**  


**__****Five Points, Manhattan, New York - August 28, 1846 - Afternoon**

After brushing his hair back, Bill places his tall hat on his head. At this point, he is a 24 year-old man. He wears a long blue jacket, carries a small knife, has bushy sideburns and an otherwise clean-shaven face...and he still has both of his eyes. As he begins to take a step from the shop, he notices a beautiful woman across the street from him. Rachel McTeague, the daughter of his father's greatest rival.**  
**

A 22 year-old blond woman with blue eyes, much shorter than Bill, but this young lady has caught his eye. Despite her being Irish. She makes her way down the street, passing Bill, but doesn't forget to say a few words to him, just as most days of the year.

"Afternoon, Bill," Rachel says with an Irish accent. "I hope you're well."

"Indeed I am, Miss McTeague," Bill smiles at her. "Indeed, I am."

Bill tips his hat to her as she shares a smile. She walks down the street as Bill follows her with his eyes. After a moment, he turns in the opposite direction and begins a walk of his own.

* * *

**********Five Points Church**  


**__****Five Points, Manhattan, New York - August 28, 1846 - Afternoon**

Bill finally arrives at the Five Points Church, a new establishment, headed by Priest Thomas Vallon, who has taken his son under his wing to one day assume head Priest position. His son, Connor Vallon, who would later be known as "Priest" Vallon, is a tall young man with dark hair and a clean-shaven face. He and his father both wear the robes of Priests and carry with them symbols of God.******  
**

Bill removes his hat as he approaches Thomas. He nods at him and shakes his hand.

"Priest Vallon, I've come to you to question a great potential flaw in my life," Bill informs the Priest.

"Go ahead, my son, speak your peace," Thomas awaits Bill's story.

"I'm in love with a woman...an Irish woman," Bill moves his hand down his jaw. "My father would never approve of me dating a mick...excuse me father, an Irishwoman."

"Bill, though many in the Five Points see that there must be war between the Natives and the Irish, I for one think that if you're stricken by this fair lady, you should court her," Thomas smiles at Bill.

"Indeed, if were any other Irish lady, I would," Bill smirks. His smirk fades and a serious expression takes over his face. "This one happens to be the daughter of my father's greatest enemy."

"Oh dear, Rachel McTeague?" Thomas already knows of the lady Bill refers to.

"Indeed, it is," Bill sighs. "It is."

"I say, pursue this anyway," Thomas smiles at Bill. "I say, if I may, to Hell with what your father thinks. His opinions are of hatred."

"Are you telling me this as a Priest, or a man?" Bill questions the Priest.

"As a man, Bill," Thomas shakes Bill's hand. "I can't agree with your father here, but as a Priest, I must say, that you should also honor your father's wishes."

"Thank you, father," Bill smirks. "I'll court her. Thank you."

Bill nods at the Priest, turns and exits the Church, putting his hat on as he does.

"God be with you, William Cutting," Thomas crosses himself.

* * *

**********Cutting Residence**  


**__****Five Points, Manhattan, New York - August 29, 1846 - Morning**

Bill awakens to the smell of coffee and the sound of raised voices. He quickly gets up from his bed and ventures down the hall into the entrance of the house to the origins of the sounds. He peers around the corner and sees his father standing in front of Riley McTeague.**__****  
**

"You Irish pricks need to be taught a lesson in how to live in my Five Point!" Jack screams at McTeague.

"How about a little meeting in Paradise Square?" McTeague replies. "We'll settle this like men."

"A gentleman's gathering? Is that what you bring to me?" Jack likes the idea. "I like it. Done. Tomorrow. Daybreak."

"So be it, Cutting," McTeague pushes Jack back before heading for the door.

Jack turns away from McTeague, but McTeague notices Bill and nods at him. Bill nods in return and McTeague leaves. Bill enters the room.

"Hey Bill," Jack greets his son. "How are you?"

"Father, what was that?" Bill questions. "Rather, who was that?"

"An old friend, we're having a meeting tomorrow," Jack smirks.

"What kind of a meeting, dad?" Bill scratches his head.

Jack cocks his head to the side and lets out a joking smirk. "The usual meetin'."

Jack smacks Bill on the shoulder and leaves the room. Bill turns and notices a knife in a holster on the back of Jack's belt. His face is overcome with worry as he bows his head in silence.


	3. The Butcher's Retreat

**********Paradise Square**  


**__****Five Points, Manhattan, New York - August 30, 1846 - Noon**

On a foggy day in New York, a crowd gathers around. Among the crowd of Natives gathered at Paradise Square are Bill and Jack Cutting.

"Father, this is wrong," Bill cuts through the silence. "Why go to war for this petty racist reason?"

"Son," Jack grabs hold of Bill's shoulders. "We go to war because the fuckin' Irish have no right to be here."

"There are as many Irish pricks are there are Natives," Bill counters. "We have no right to look down on people. We all have flaws."

"You're a foolish kid, Billy," Jack lets go of his son. "You take after your mother. Now fuck off. This isn't the place for you. Go back to work at the shop."

"I can't just let this-" Bill attempts to speak his mind as Jack looks out into the square.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jack pushes his son to the ground. Bill looks to the square and sees the Irish gathering, weapons in hand. Knives, tomahawks, axes, all ready for the fight before them.

Jack turns and looks at Bill, lifting himself from the ground. "Go, my son. There is nothing but death here now."

Bill backs away as his father turns, readying his two blades - a knife and a tomahawk. Bill flees to a nearby alley and watches from a distance. Riley approaches from within the Irish crowd and smiles at Jack.

As his readies to speak, Jack throws his knife into the chest of an Irishman just to the left of Riley. The Natives and the Irish charge each other with brute force. Much death and wounding occurs within just the first few moments. Jack strikes Riley in the chest with his fist and retrieves his knife from his fallen Irish victim. In horror, Bill witnesses his first battle from the shadows, seeing what his father can be.

Riley and Jack duel, each with two weapons. Jack with his two blades and Riley with two axes. It is a fierce tangle between great and long-time foes. They both swing at each other and lock blades.

"You can't grasp that this land is an opportunity for my people," Riley pushes the blades towards Jack. "We came here with the best intentions...and you want to throw us out?"

"We Natives were born here right-wise," Jack headbutts Riley, throwing him off-guard for a moment. "This land isn't to be shared with those who haven't earned it." Jack kicks Riley's right knee and headbutts him, again. He throws his Irish enemy to the ground and lunges down with his tomahawk, attempting to slash into Riley's neck. Riley manages to roll out of the blade's path and impales his axe into the back of Jack's left thigh.

From the alley, Bill winces in fear for his father's safety. He draws a small blade from his boot and begins to march towards his father, but is soon stopped by an Irishman.

"A cowardly boy?" the Irishman questions Bill's hiding.

"I mean no harm to either party," Bill attempts to get around the brute, but he is blocked. "I just want to aid my father. Step aside."

The large, tall Irishman smirks as Bill attempts to charge past him. The Irishman slaps Bill across the face and pushes him back into the hard makings of a brick wall. He un-holsters a knife from his hip and lunges it at Bill's throat, but a quick dodge from the young butcher causes the brute to slash his blade against the brick wall.

Bill kicks the brute into the wall, causing a large gash upon his forehead. He turns, ignoring the brute and rushes to his father, who is now on the ground, holding back Riley's blade from his heart. Bill pushes past Natives and Irishman to reach his father and Riley. As he does, he charges into the side of his father's nemesis, knocking him to the ground.

Stunned at who has thrown him aside, Riley takes a moment before attempting to stand. Bill helps his father to his feet and lightly slaps him across the face.

"Look around you!" Bill attempts to snap his father out of his chaotic war. "Look at the death. Does this mean nothing to you? I thought you a man of honor, father...why didn't you tell me what mayhem you've caused?"

"Mayhem is a way of life for me, Bill," Jack retorts. "You're a butcher, you should understand blood and death. It is a necessary factor of life."

"Yes, but death by war is not the way it should be," Bill shakes his head at his father. "Stop this."

Before Jack can reply, Riley slashes into his back, carving through his shirt. Bill jumps back in shock and soon anger. His natural emotion to the painful glances his father is soon to give him. Bill flips his knife around so that the blade is in his hand. He lunges it towards Riley's head in an attempt to kill him to rescue his father, but it merely bounces off his head and leaves a small cut across his forehead.

This, however, is enough to distract Riley, giving Jack time to escape. Riley wipes blood from his head and scoffs at Bill.

"You need more practice with a blade, kid," Riley laughs at the young butcher.

Jack attempts to stay standing, but the gash on his back causes him too much pain. Riley charges at Jack for the killing blow, but Bill kicks him back to the ground and retrieves his knife. He punches Riley twice across the face and slams the butt of his blade into him forehead, rendering him unconscious. He lifts his father from the ground and carries him away towards the alley he had earlier hidden in. They walk past the brute, unconscious from the blow Bill had earlier dealt him.

"One of yours, Bill?" Jack smiles, proud of his son.

"I only removed him from the battle, not from this Earth," Bill informs his father.

The battle rages on behind them as Bill carries his father down the alley and away from the fighting.

"You know, I was winning, son," Jack manages a joke through his pain.

"I know, father," Bill scoffs. "I know."


End file.
